darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Farlander
Dylan Farlander was a Jedi Master and the leader of the resistance operation against the One Sith known as Shadowmoth. He was married to Synlah Falyn and the father of Kieron Farlander. History Dylan Farlander (91 ABY to 127 ABY) Born on Coruscant, Dylan Farlander received his Jedi training at the academy on Ossus. At the age of twenty he became a Jedi Knight and at thirty he took an apprentice,Danyel Warne. It was an unconventional pairing but successful, and the two became very close. They remained so after Danyel achieved his knighthood and frequently undertook missions together. Their quasi-official partnership came to an end in 127 ABY with the onset of the Sith-Imperial War. Experienced Jedi were needed and each of them had to take a leadership role. However Dylan did not remain partnerless for long. Perhaps because of his success with the unconventional Danyel Warne, when the even more unconventional Synlah Falyn was pre-empted from the GA military and placed under the direct command of the Jedi Order, the Jedi Council handed her off to Dylan. A War and a New Partner (127 ABY to 130 ABY) Synlah Falyn was an experienced, academy-trained military officer and a fully trained Force adept, and in the wartime setting, the pair bonded quickly. As they met mostly with successes in that first year of the war, they started contemplating a future together, at least as far as Synlah joining the Jedi Order if not more than that. With the sudden advent of the Sith in the second year of the war, the Jedi knew they had not only been duped but were in a fight for survival. As the war progressed, things went badly for the GA and the Jedi Order, culminating in the defeat at Caamas. He and Synlah parted, agreeing to meet up on Ossus although Synlah warned Dylan she had a bad feeling about returning there. The warning saved Dylan's life for he couldn't shake it. Starting out for Ossus, he changed his mind and decided to join Synlah instead. When word of the massacre of Ossus reached him, Dylan again changed course, and headed for the Hidden Temple. While he did that as his duty as a Jedi, he also did it to protect Synlah. Aware that she was already in danger from her affiliation with the Jedi Dylan did not contact Synlah, not even to let her know he had survived. Rising From the Ashes (131 ABY) Safe from the Sith at the Hidden Temple Dylan Farlander chafed under the cautious non-action of the remnants of the Jedi Council. Dylan wanted to strike at the One Sith while their hold on the galaxy was still new, and while not tenuous, it wasn't as firm as it would become. Dylan was a prudent Jedi (now a master), and it was for that reason the Council finally acquiesced to his plans for conducting a clandestine operation. Over the next several months, with the aid of the Antarian Rangers and the Olari intelligence network Saber Dylan conducted a Rebellion-style operation known as Shadowmoth. The inroads he made finally drew the notice of the True Empire and Roan Fel sent an emissary to Farlander's headquarters on Dathomir (where Synlah had joined him). There Imperial Knight Treis Sinde forged an alliance with Farlander's organization and proposed a bold move. Together, they would take Borleias, hoping the rest of the galaxy would see that the One Sith were not invincible. Reversals (131 ABY to 139 ABY) Unfortunately the Borleias operation was both too soon and too ambitious. It failed and the Jedi only managed to escape because of the timely arrival of Admiral Gar Stazi who covered their retreat from the Borleias system. Dylan was injured during the rout at Borleias but was rescued and hidden by Synlah Falyn. It was a bitter time for Dylan, but with Synlah's help he was able to come to terms with it. From the safety of Syn's hidden moon base, Dylan reactivated Shadowmoth and spent the next several years harrassing and harrying the Sith Empire. During that period he and Synlah were married and had a son they named Kieron. When Cade Skywalker killed Darth Krayt, the One Sith fled into hiding and the triumvire became the ruling body on Coruscant, Dylan discovered that the years of war and clandestine campaigns had left him ill-suited for the more conventional Jedi Order. While he never formally resigned, he began to explore the old Revanite school of philosophy. In that he found a willing partner in the unconventional Synlah, and he passed his beliefs onto his son Kieron. Dylan had know idea how much he would impact the future of his family line and the galaxy.